


Valentines Day

by ravenously



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky is needy, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows that Logan won't want loathed romance involved. So he compromises and makes the fucking more prevalent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Bucky, personally, wouldn’t want to say that he was over-the-top romantic. At least, usually. Day to day? He knew better- Especially with Logan. Pulling out shmoopy bullshit and red roses on any day of the year wouldn’t fly with the Grouch himself.

But _valentine’s_  day? Well, he’ll probably still get an earful. But if he twists it in just the right way, Bucky might be able to make the night romantic, enjoyable, _and_  sexy, on both their terms. 

Sure, he’d love to pour chocolate sauce, or make a bed of rose petals, or any of the other thousand and one predictable and over the top gestures that some couples like to play around with. He’d love to buy an expensive bottle of wine and treat Logan to an expensive dinner, if he knew that Logan would actually be _okay_  with that.

So no. If Bucky wants to have a good, romantic night, he’s going to have to play up the sexual aspects first and foremost, and hope that he can squeeze out a few more fluffy gestures when Logan is... Preoccupied. 

Which explains why by the time the evening rolls around, he’s got a couple candles lit ( _not_  for ambience, he justifies, _not_  romance, just so it’ll smell good; Logan doesn’t often smell great), and he’s lowered himself on the bed, ass in the air and lubed up, ready to go.

He knows Logan will appreciate this. At least, he better.

Logan’s later than he should be. Twenty, thirty minutes late. Not that late, in all actuality, but the thought of Logan coming into the room and taking Bucky by the ass, holding him down and-

It’s a good thought. An arousing thought. A thought he _wants_  to come true and when it starts to edge on fifteen minutes of just _sitting there_ , well. Bucky can’t help but stroke himself a little, to play with his ass and keep himself stretched open. 

His focus slides to that feeling, to the arousal and want, and he almost forgets that Logan is coming, that he’ll have his boyfriend here to actually act on the fantasies playing in Bucky’s head. Fantasies that keep replaying, vividly colored raunchy things that make him moan as he dips a finger into his open ass, cheek pressed into the mattress. 

And then Logan walks in. 

It could go a number of ways. Awkwardness, confusion, something heady and sexy. Instead, as per usual, Logan goes his own way. He gives a long, low whistle that makes Bucky jerk and pull upwards, trying to turn around to look at Logan in his shock. 

“No way, Barnes, get your face back down.” Logan is smiling in that predatory way that Bucky _knows_  means good things are to come. It’s not awkward, but it’s not serious, either.

Bucky presses his face against the comforter and waggles his ass in the air, going for suggestive. It probably ends up looking ridiculous, and anyone else would have laughed; Logan, on the other hand, looks like he’s about to _growl_. “Happy valentine’s day, Logan. I got you something.”

There’s a moment’s pause, and Bucky’s about to look back, but then there’s broad hands smoothing down the planes of his ass cheeks, calluses rubbing against smooth skin. Bucky gives a full bodied shiver, almost unconsciously pushing up into the touches. 

Logan clucks at that, murmuring, “Needy today, aren’t you?” 

Bucky’s about to respond and say that it’s _romance_ , he’s being _romantic_ , when all of a sudden he’s pushed further to the center of the bed, and before he can response, Logan is sidling up on the bed with him. 

He huffs, and then- Then Logan leans forward and is _licking_  him, hands spreading open his ass cheeks wide. Any concept of words are long gone; all Bucky can emit is a pleased _trill_ , practically. The noise must amuse Logan, because he can feel a huff of breath, right against the skin.

He pulls Bucky apart with just his tongue for a while, the _lewd_  sounds coming from both of them almost it’s own form of song.

Logan pulls back with a wet sound, giving a pleased hum. “Y’already got yourself ready.”

“Yeah, so _do_  something about it.” Bucky huffs out, pushing back again. It makes Logan laugh, but then he’s not _touching_  Bucky, and Bucky can’t help but whine like a brat, already missing his touch. 

There’s the sound of a zipper, of shifting fabric and thank _god,_ but Logan was just undressing. Undressing and- “Where’s the lube?”

“Nightstand. Hurry.”

Logan absolutely does _not_  hurry, and slaps away Bucky’s hands whenever he gets impatient and tries to reach back and do something about the neediness clawing through his body. Bucky is practically whining into the mattress when Logan finally,  _finally_  pulls Bucky closer to the edge of the bed, his hands slightly slick. Bucky could sing to the heavens in this moment, but any real noises are choked off into a grunt as Logan, unceremoniously, lines himself up and works his way in. 

He’s short, but thick; Bucky loves his cock to no end, especially when it’s being brutally thrusted in and out. Logan isn’t gentle; he never has been, and Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way. Drooling into the mattress as his body is manipulated by Logan’s thrusts, his lust, is wonderful, and his own cock is hard and leaking, untouched.

Each movement is heaven. Bliss. At one point, Logan pulls out, and clambers onto the bed, pulling Bucky to his lap and on top of him. Bucky happily lowers himself onto his cock, riding him a and letting Logan watch his face. 

When Logan comes, his face slack and open, absolutely blissed out, it pushes Bucky over the edge. With just a couple strokes, he’s coming as well, painting Logan’s chest as he curls over the man and rides out the waves at the same time that Logan rides through his. 

They pant together, collecting themselves and working through the blissed, hazy thoughts that encompass both of them. Bucky pulls himself off of Logan, so he can just sit on his lap without feeling over-sensitive. For a while, their hands lazily wander, exploring skin they’ve explored a thousand times before, eyes wandering to eat up swaths of sweaty skin and the way they look, pressed together. 

When they’re cleaned up a while later, Bucky curls against Logan, content, tonight, to be comforted by the smaller man- the little spoon. He murmurs, “Good valentines gift?” 

Logan hums and nuzzles into Bucky’s neck, nosing against him. The scratchy hairs of his beard tickle, but Bucky doesn’t move away. He loves it. “Kid, if you woulda shown up with flowers, I probably would have eaten them. Just to piss you off. Glad you gave me something a little better to eat.”

Bucky blushes, laughing, and they go back and forth like that for a while, occasionally interspersed with kisses. They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and yeah; it’s a good valentines day.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](buckycurtis.tumblr.com) .


End file.
